


Dead Travis Sketch

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crossover with Monty Python, Gen, Humour, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Neil Faulkner</p>
<p>It's quicker to read the sketch than a synopsis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Travis Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> **Original Author's Notes:**
> 
> Previously published in the Lysator mailing list.

SCENE: Space Command headquarters, shortly after the Andromedan War. The Inhuman Resources department.

SERVALAN: I wish to register a complaint!

IR MANAGER (short weasely fellow with unruly shock of hair and distinct Scottish accent): Er, yes, madam ... er .. what do you want to complain about?

SERVALAN: I wish to complain about this Travis, that I acquired but a few episodes ago from this very department.

IR MANAGER: Oh aye, the ... er ... one-eyed black, was it no? And, er, what seems to wrong with it?

SERVALAN: I'll tell you what's wrong with it, feeble minion. It's dead, that's what's wrong with it.

IR MANAGER: Och no! It's no deid, it's just, er, pining for the mutoids...

 


End file.
